An integrated circuit (IC) is designed to meet the speed performance also in the worst case process corner. A ring oscillator may be placed on the IC and as a result of changes in the manufacturing process and operation conditions the frequency changes. A ring oscillator can be placed in a large IC for use as a process detection circuit for checking process variations.